Song Fics
by Kuku3
Summary: A bunch of IchiHime song fics. Ratings may vary. :3
1. Wedding Day

_This fic is based on the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri . :'D_

_An IchiHime wedding. :'D _

.

.

**_The Wedding Day_**

.

.

Everyone were seated now. The cold feet passed, the thought to run away had vanished.

It was almost time.

After seven years of being together, the moment finally arrived. My bride finally arrived.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Orihime wanted a garden wedding. Ichigo? Well, he would never say no to her and the idea of garden wedding did please him. An intimate wedding ceremony gathered by few people. Just family and few dead friends, you see. Dead friends who you mean? Well, the shinigamis. Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi. Fine. What if it wasn't that small? The soul society invited themselves and really Ichigo couldn't care less. He just wanted her to belong to him. Wanted her so badly.

Ichigo finally walked in. Looking at the florals everywhere and the little decoration his friends tried to do he thought 'Everything is so white and pink, just like her blush.' He smirked at that thought.

Making his way to where Chad, his best man, stood.

"Do you think she ran away? I should have known the little blue men are trying to scare her already. After all, she agreed to marry me in the first place."

"Seven years. Ichigo. Seven years. I think you should take her maiden name. Ichigo Inoue. You sound like her now. What's with the little blue men?"

"I guess, I picked it up. She is my bad habit after all. What the hell is taking her so long?" He whined.

"Calm down. There is still 10minutes for the wedding to start. Besides, she's not going anywhere. Don't panic. This is just cold feet. It's fine. Relax yourself. Let me get you a drink, okay?"

"That would be nice, I guess. Thanks Chad."

.

.

15minutes have passed. Guests are seated. He waits. He waits for her to walk down the aisle.

She's finally taking steps forward, to join him. To finally be his.

With her every step. Their heartbeats fastens, sure this was normal. Being nervous on their wedding day is obviously normal. She stops. Everyone gasps. He just stands there and smiles at her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She thinks 'I'm going to fall any moment now. This is scary. I should run back.' She opens her eyes and her eyes fall on her lover waiting for her. He is smiling, she thinks 'okay, maybe not that scary.'

.

.

.

.

She shyly smiles at him and continues striding forward. Her eyes never leaving his.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Looking at him, she realizes how much they've been through. Her mind wanders when they had broken up. He had lost his powers back then, those painful memories.

_It was six years ago, they were just hanging out in his apartment, watching a movie, eating popcorn. He went inside the kitchen to get some sodas. _

_Striding into the living room, he addressed his girl friend _"_Hime?" _

"_Yes, Ichi?" She walked towards him switching off the TV._

"_Why are you with me? I can't protect you now. I don't have any powers."_

"_Don't be silly. I'm here because I love you and nothing can change that."_

"_I can't protect you. You deserve someone who can."_

"_Where are you going with this?"_

"_I don't know. The reality just sucks. I can do nothing for you. What if something happens and I can't be there for you?"_

"_I know you'll always be there. Stop saying things like that. You're scaring me."_

_Tears picked around her eyes._

"_I think we should break up."_

"_You can't be serious." Her eyes widen, tears flowing down helplessly. _

"_I'm sorry"_

_Orihime wiped her tears, she tightly hugged Ichigo, standing on her tip toes, she kissed him. A chaste kiss. _

"_Ichigo, I'm not going to stop you .I understand your pain, your melancholy. It sucks because I can't help you with it. I wish Rukia-chan was here to motivate you unlike me who can't do anything to ease your pain. So I'll agree. Maybe it was just a stupid idea to get into relationship at the first place. I don't deserve someone like you. You need someone stronger than me. Someone who's not vulnerable like I am. I get it that you need to sort this out, you need your space and I'll give you your space. We should break up; this is just not our time maybe. I'll leave now."_

_She reached the sofa to collect her purse and keys when a pair of hands wrapped along her waist, tears on her shoulder and the hold getting tighter. They stayed wrapped up for what seemed like a decade. _

"_Orihime, I love you."_

_That was the first time he said those words to her. Her state of mind, confused. Why would he say it when he wants to break up? But maybe there was more than that to the story. Maybe the words meant hope for them. She silently accepted it. She turned around. She looked at him. Unable to look at her, he stared down at the floor. She lifted his chin up and brushed his damp cheeks with her thumbs. This wasn't going to be easy after all. _

"_Hey, I'll wait. Take as much as time you need. I'll be waiting for you whenever you come back." She smiled at him. _

_He pulled her into another tight hug, a breathed into her auburn locks._

"_I'll see you later then? Bye Ichigo. I love you" she dropped another chaste kiss on his lips and left. _

_._

_._

_And as she promised, she waited. She waited for him to come back. Back to the town, back to her. _

_With each passing day which was soon followed by weeks and months, hopes began to die. _

'_Where is he? Will he ever come back?'_

_3 months had passed, she behaved like a walking dead body. Sleepless nights, cries of depression became a routine. She tried to isolate herself from everyone. But damn the school. She couldn't help but wait. Tatsuki understood her situation and she hated to see her like this but she knew Ichigo was fighting his own battle for Orihime. _

'_Come back soon, Ichigo.'_

_A few weeks later, he did. _

_There was a knock on her door, she felt that familiar rietsu. She ran towards the door. _

_There he was, she throwed herself at him, her hands circling his neck and her locked against her waist and she cried uncontrollably. _

"_YOU…CAME…YOUR …POWERS…ARE….BACK…" she sobbed into his neck. _

"_Hmm.." he walked into her apartment, embracing her. Apologizing to make her wait for so long. Kissing her as if there is no tomorrow. _

'The wait was worth it, after all..' she thought to herself, looking at her groom.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'I'm sure, when she stopped there was one moment of hesitation. Thinking that she would fall.' Ichigo smiled.

Kisuke takes Orihime's hand and walks her down the aisle to her groom. He offered himself to be her father figure, something he wanted to do. He kissed her cheeks and slid her to stand next to Ichigo.

Looking into her deep gray eyes, he could the feel the time stopping.

The ceremony began.

He said his vows.

"Orihime Inoue. Every moment I've ever spent with you I can feel the time stopping. Stopping for us. Stopping at the very moment. You are beautiful, kind, the most generous and loving person I've ever met. I promise to protect you, be it the aliens, blue men, hollows, anything and everything. I will become stronger for you and I promise I won't let anything take you away from me, ever again. You steal my breath. Your presence still makes me crazy and the fool that I am, I drool over you. You are my favorite chocolate. You are my favorite manga. I love you." He leaned down to kiss her "I will love you for five life times and more." He slid in the plain platinum ring with their initials carved in it.

The priest coughed and said "You were not supposed to kiss her, yet."

"I know. I wanted to kiss her the last time as my fiancé." He smirked.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Orihime blushed. The Priest asked her to say her vows.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm happy the decade I've been in love with you has finally paid off. I've seen you grow from the small kid I'd crushed on to the man I've grown to love so deeply. You've become stronger and I know you protect anyone and anything with all your life. It's one of your best qualities. You are stupid, sexy, handsome, funny and the kindest person I've ever known. You have always held me when I'd fall and I know you'd catch me whenever I fall. And the clumsy girl I am, I know I'd need you always. Thank you for always being patient with me, thank you for making me wait because it's that time that has brought your heart to me. I'm thrilled to begin the new chapters of our married lives. And I love you and I promise to love you and take care of you for five life times and more." She slid an identical platinum ring to his finger. He smiled. She blushed

_**.**_

_**.**_

"You may now kiss the bride."

_**.**_

_**. **_

He leaned down.

She tip toed to reach his lips.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

They sealed the holy bond with their lips.

" I love you" they mouthed each other.

He swooped her into his arms, her hands locking his neck making walked into the reception.

"Stupid, sexy and handsome huh?" He smirked.

She giggled.

"You'll have to wait for tonight to see how stupid, sexy and handsome I can be." He nuzzled her neck.

"Don't tease Ichi!"

"I can't wait to peel this dress off you, babe."

She blushed.

.

.

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

.

.


	2. I'll be there in a heartbeat

_Second Song fic._

_Song : The One That Got Away _

_Artist : Katy Perry_

.

_Enjoy._

_._

_._

Forty years have passed. You are still not here. It seems like I'm living my worst nightmare. But yet, it was true. My life was a nightmare after all. And now, when I think of it, it wasn't that bad. Even being a single mother, our daughter turned out to be sort of normal. She reminds me of your scowling face. She reminds me of your loving nature. She reminds me your urge of protection. She reminds me why I had to live.

"Now that I have only a few moments left, I bid you farewell my beloved daughter, Masaki. Take care of yourself. Have a great life ahead, my child. Live long. Where am I going? Oh well, your Otou-san is waiting for me. You were the best gift ever Ichi gave to me. Your dad passed away when you were still in my belly. I decided to raise you myself. You are so strong and protective like him, my baby. I'm glad you found someone who can protect you. Itachi-kun, take care of my baby okay? And Masaki, don't trouble your husband. I love you. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful life, love. I'll see you later? Perhaps as my baby in my next life. I'll make sure the little blue men compensate with this wish of mine. Goodbye. " I smile.

'Took me long enough, but wait for me Ichi. I'll be there in a heartbeat.'

I closed her eyes, remembering all those moments with you. Making all those memories with you. Starting right from the beginning.

.

.

.

_**Summer after high school when we first met **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I took a part time job in a nearby bakery that summer. We were 17, I guess. Yeah. Surely, 17.

**Ding.**

I was busy in the kitchen, mixing the batter when I heard the bell ring.

"Coming."

You were standing patiently in your V-shaped black shirt and blue jeans. The shirt clinging to broad muscular chest, showing off some of tan skin. And there was that guitar too. Your first love, I might say.

I came rushing out all clumsily, not even noticing the batter on the edge of my lips. And then I saw you.

'Damn, He's hot. His orange hair. His masculine body. His funny scowl. Those thin lips. That tan skin. And above all that he plays music. So hot.' I thought.

Unconsciously I was checking you out, top to bottom, I bit my lower lip to stop myself gasping at your very sight. I felt a hand brushing off the batter. It was yours. Your thumb on my lips and I blushed furiously coming back to the real world.

You smirked.

"Uh… Sorry! How can I help you?"

"Yeah… it's fine. Can I have a chocolate pastry?"

"Heheh.. yeah! I'll get you one. Do you want it heated?"

"Huh? Heated? What?"

"Well, when the melted chocolate is more delicious than the cold one. The blue men thought me this awesome recipe with the melted chocolate pastry and top it up with some whipped cream and and.." I was unconsciously drooling over the little cake fantasy I was having and you looked at me all amusedly. And then you smiled. I looked at you and something made me blush. "Uh.. sorry. I guess I was spacing out again! I'll just get you the pastry!"

"Hey… wait! I think I'd like to try your recipe of it! So can you prepare that?"

"Oh yeah sure! I'll be there in a minute."

It took me ten minutes. You told me years later that you were peeking when I was preparing that dish. Silly Ichi! But I'm glad whatever happened.

"Aaaah... I'm so sorry, it took me so long!"

"It sure did! When do you finish your work?"

"In an hour or so. Why do you ask mister?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. I was wondering if I could take you out later?"

'Did he just asked me out? What kind of a freak is he?' I kept staring at you.

"I mean, it's not like me asking a girl I just met out on a date. But I'd like to know you… So… Uh… well… never mind. How much for the cake?"

"300 yen and yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you." I blushed.

You smiled, paid for the cake and went.

I didn't know until later that you were waiting in your car, outside the bakery, for an hour.

_**We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The next thing I remember were those kisses. That passionate making out session to some rock music.

.

.

Your kisses. How very addictive. The way your lips moved with mine. The way you lick my bottom lip, the way I duck face at it and you bite my bottom lip, how my mouth separates and you slid in your tongue. How you make my legs go all jelly and how happily I oblige to dance along with your tongue. The hungry and desperate kisses you take away from me. How I beg you for more. You push your hard chest against mine and I whimper. You break the kiss and drop wet kisses on my neck, bite and suck at one particular place on my nape making it dead red and smirking at your action.

That is when I tore your shirt, remember? I scratched it so badly that it ripped off your back.

That night we made love. Made love in the car to that song.

.

You took off my t-shirt over my head, undid my bra. I didn't know what happened but your next words, "Holy mother of GOD!" made me a little too conscious and I covered myself with my hands, and closed my eyes in shame. You chuckled and said "Don't be shy babe, now let me play with the gals."

_What? Gals? Seriously Ichi? What were you even thinking? This is my breast we are talking about, not babies. _

I frowned, you cocked your eye brow and uncovered my assets from my hands. You nuzzled, something down there began to pool at the contact, you started caressing 'the gals', and rocked your hips against mine. Your erection in your pants brushing against my core. You stopped and took one of the mould into your mouth, I felt hot in my core. I needed friction and you, well you were a tease. You caressed my thighs with your hands, making your way up but never touching my core.

You sucked, you bit and licked. My hands sliding from your back to hair and my mouth releasing soft moans. And boy, oh boy weren't you having some trouble in your pants.

You broke off the contact and looked into my eyes. I was confused why'd you stop.

"I think I'm falling for you. Don't get me wrong here, I'm not just saying it for sleeping with you. But I want more…uh.." and then you felt stupid.

"… Yes. I will be your girl friend. Now please Ichigo, I want you…and I want you NOW. Please…"

I don't know what my words did to you, you unzipped my shorts and your pants and pushed into me. It pained at first and you said… "I'm so glad, this is first for both of us." Smiling and dropping a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No it's okay, just go on…"

You went in and out at a slow pace at first, being animals that we were, it turned out pretty animalistic in the car. Drenched in sweat, making the car all hot and steamy, filling it with moans, groans and grunts and realizing it later after our orgasms, how uncomfortable the place was. But I guess, it never mattered.

.

The first date became a memory of losing our virginity.

.

Soon we fell in love. Dates, Movies, Stroll in the park, Texting, Phone calls, everything and anything a couple would do.

.

.

A year went by… and you were on my side.

.

.

_**And On my 18**__**th**__** birthday **_

_**We got matching tattoos. **_

_**Used to steal your parents liquor and climbed to the roof **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was September 2, and you decided to stay the night with me. We had our usual dinner, watched a movie, okay no, made out watching some random movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.

.

.

The clock striked 12:00 AM. Someone was waking me up, now no one likes to be woken up in the middle of the night. I pouted, rubbed my eyes, opened them slowly and awe'd what I was seeing.

You were in my Apron, covered in wheat and a bit of chocolate at the tip of your lips. I made my way towards you, tip toed and licked the chocolate and like a child, you blushed at my actions.

.

.

I giggled. I was just in my undergarments, you swooped me into your arms and took me to the living room, still confused, what's happening and sitting on the sofa frowning hard at what were you just doing.

You smiled and brought a tray.

"Happy Birthday, Hime!" gesturing it to me.

Tears welled in my eyes, I blew out the candle and you fed a piece to me. Sure it wasn't that perfect, but that was something thoughtful and special anyone has ever done for me.

"Thanks a lot, Ichi! I love you sooo much!" and I threw myself on you.

"I love you too, baby"

.

.

I wrapped my legs along your waist and continued our snogging.

.

.

"Wait a sec, babe"

You took out a camera and clicked a picture of both of us. Our picture in undergarments_. Remember how shocked, the photo studio guy was when he developed those pics? How you growled at him when he was just staring at it? _

_Good times. _

.

.

The night passed by and the next day, we went all crazy. You organized a party and invited all our friends. And there was alcohol. So much alcohol. You said, you sneaked in your dad's bar and stole it. How much did we drink? I just remembered waking up in a tattoo studio. My back was aching, I winced at the pain and realized what had happened.

Memories of the party coming back…

.

.

"_Ichi.. my love.. my sweetheart.. my baby.. do you know how much I love you?"_

"_I know that you love me…more than bean jam paste…"_

"_Yes! I love you sooo much… that I want myself to belong to you… I should get a tattoo… a heart… with your name… Oh my god. I am sooo going to do it!"_

"_I like that idea… let's go… I know a tattoo parlor." You beamed at me._

"_Sure, let's do it!" I pumped my fist into the air._

_._

_._

I found you in the next room, clutching your arms.

.

.

We actually did it, We got ourselves inked.

A half heart stating "Ichi" , another half stating "Hime"

.

I knew at that very moment, I want you, I wanted to be yours. Forever and ever.

.

.

We looked at each other at smiled.

.

.

_**Talk about the future like we had clue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

We were together for two years then.

.

You were on your knees, a black velvet box in your hand and you popped out THE QUESTION.

"_Orihime Inoue, you have bewitched me. Bewitched the very first time I saw you. After all the firsts we had together, after all the happiness we shared in these two years, it would just be fair to have you by my side everyday, every moment. It's fast I know, I'm not even successful with my career but I promise you, I'll provide you everything you need, buy you anything you want. And with you by my side, I guess life won't be that difficult either. I am too much in love with you to let you get off my sight. So I'm going with what your little blue men asked me to do. Will you marry me?"_

_I felt tears in my eyes… I knelt down and looked into your eyes._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, you captured my very being at the first sight. I don't want your money or any kind of expensive things. All I ever wanted was you. You'll be a star one day and you know I'll always have your back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, Ichi… I will marry you."_

_._

_._

We married at a church that day itself.

Just us, Tatsuki and Chad for witnesses.

We vowed to take care, protect and love each other in every lifetime.

.

.

You made me the happiest woman. I was no more Orihime Inoue, people recognized me as Mrs. Kurosaki. We were so young and happy. 20 and living life fully.

.

.

"_Sorry Orihime, I couldn't provide much money, I promise to work hard and get more shows."_

"_Ichigo, I never complained about money, it's okay. We will get through it together. We are a team remember."_

"_Yeah, we are. I love you, babe."_

"_Me too"_

_._

_._

We had a random conversation about our future.

.

.

"_I want a family after uhm… 5 years? We will move out from Tokyo and go to this quiet place Karakura. I heard it's good to raise a family there."_

"_Uh..huh.. How many kids do you want Hime?"_

"_I want a BIIIIG family… maybe 5 or 6 children. 2 girls and 3 boys. They should have your hair, eyes and scowl."_

_You laughed. _

"_That BIIIG huh? You'll just make me happy. I'll get to have so much sex after our first born."_

_I giggled. _

"_What would you want to name them?"_

"_I'll name one of the girl after my mom, Masaki. She would be so happy, no my dad would be happier."_

"_He would. I'll name the boy Sora." I beamed. _

"_Uh…huh! But that has to wait a bit longer babe, I still want to earn more. I am sorry, but please be patient?"_

"_Ofcourse Ichi! We have rest of our lives to have a family."_

"_So… now.."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Let's take off those clothes on you" you smirked._

_._

_._

_. _

A year passed. I was pregnant. It was unplanned. We were not financially strong, but I was happy.

.

.

_**Never planned that one day **_

_**I'd be losing you **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ichi-kun… Ichi-kun! I have some news!"_

"_What is it, Hime?"_

_I rubbed my belly, smiled and said "Well, I know this is sudden, but you're going to be a father."_

_You gave me an expression which looked as if I snatched away the ground you were standing on. You fell on the sofa and stared at me with wide eyes. _

"_What the fuck? How can this happen? I thought we used protection? WHAT? I CAN'T BE A FATHER! MY CAREER JUST TOOK OFF! I'M A FUCKING MUSICIAN; I WON'T BE AROUND THIS YEAR! Son of a bitch! Is universe playing a prank on me? Tell me it's not true Hime. I couldn't do it! Please, TELL ME IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE!" you yelled at me. _

_I couldn't help but cry. _

"_The condom broke, I guess. Please Ichi, calm down. Let's talk this through and face it together." I plead._

"_WHAT'S THERE TO TALK? I FUCKING KNOCKED YOU UP! THE CHILD AT THIS STAGE OF MY LIFE IS SO CRITICAL! Fuck me! This is so screwed up."_

"_Child is critical? Do you want to abort it?"_

"_I don't know, Hime. You know what situation we are in. Please try to understand."_

"_Fine."_

_I walked into our bedroom and sobbed till I fell asleep._

_It was around 3:00 in the morning when I got up, I came into the living room to see you. But you were gone. _

_._

_._

_You left with your guitar and your car keys. Just left me a note._

"_I think you are better off without me, right now. We both know that I don't want this child. I'm leaving. I'll call you after I clear my head. I'm sorry. I love you baby."_

_._

_You left me, all alone in this hollow of an apartment, didn't even think once how much you wounded me with these very words._

_._

_._

_I searched my phone to call you. _

'_You have a new voice mail'_

_I clicked it._

"_Hime? Forget that note, I drove a bit too far and I'm coming home. I was such a jerk. We'll raise the baby together okay? Forget whatever I said. I'm so sorry, baby. I'll be there in a heart….__**CRASSSSSH!"**_

_**.**_

_._

_I rushed into the local Tokyo hospital where you were admitted. My heart beating so fast, my tears not stopping, my mind praying for you to be okay. _

_._

_._

"_He's in room 506, mam"_

_._

_._

"_Ichigo! Ichigooo! ICHIIIGOOOOO!" I cried, I cried and I cried. _

_._

_._

_You left me that day, yet another time. _

_But this time, you weren't coming back._

_._

_._

_You got away, got away without me. _

_Far far away._

_._

_. _

_**In another life**_

_**I would be your girl **_

_**We keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

All your promises and words coming back to me.

_._

_._

"_Our bond in 4 words? Well, One Love, Five Lifetimes. Though I still don't think that's apt. But there, I answered your question"_

_._

_._

"_I wouldn't leave behind my girl for anyone to drool on, now, would I?"_

_._

_._

"_Ok, now don't pout sweetie. We are in a public place and you look too sexy right now! HIMEEE! Don't hit me like that. Fine, I wouldn't force you to have sex… Hime! Stop hitting… Ouch! Okay okay… Don't get angry. I would never break my promise ever again okay? I'm sorry, baby! Now give Ichi a kissie? Hahah… I was just being playful, Princess."_

_._

_._

"_Hey, hey… look here! Look at me, don't cry at that stupid comment. He's an asshole. Who cares what he thinks about us. He's just a lowly vendor. It's you and me against everyone, remember?" You smiled and kissed my forehead, stopped my tears. _

_._

_._

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay **_

_**So I don't have to say that **_

_**You were the one that got away **_

_**The one that got away**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

You were my universe. My world. My everything. Every fiber of my body wants you.

.

.

If and only I had handled things differently, if and only I would be a bit stronger.

If I hadn't left you alone in the living room.

If I hadn't let you leave, that night.

You'd be here. You'd be watching Masaki. You'd be here… to stay… with me, with our baby.

But no. Things planned out to be different.

You are not here, I'm alone.

Because, we failed. We failed all our promises. We were supposed to die together. We were supposed to grow old together. IT WAS ME AND YOU AGAINST THE WORLD!

But you got away.

You just got away…

"_I'll be there in a heartbeat…"_

_._

_._

Looking at the lump of the body lying on the bed, Masaki cries silently. She walks towards the bed, kisses Orihime's forehead.

"Rest in Peace, Mom. You'll be happy in the next life with Dad. I'll be there soon too. I love you."


	3. Do you remember me?

_**Right, the third one. **_

_**My idea was something different and the story just turned out to be something different too. **_

_**I'm disappointed with myself. Stupid stupid stooooopid human beings in my life -_- **_

_**The characters and the song for the story doesn't belong to me. **_

_**Song: Somebody's me. **_

_**Artist: Enrique Iglesias. **_

_**Don't enjoy. It's not worth it. :( **_

_**Laters peeps. **_

_**P.S. - I'll make sure the next one is really really worth your time. :( **_

.

.

.

She whimpers for more, he takes pity and withdraws from the heated kiss and slowly enters her.

She cries his name out in pleasure.

The heat rises up in their bedroom, panting, moaning and sweating.

They come together.

He kisses her forehead, pulls out of her and lies next to her.

.

.

She gets up to dress herself.

"Hime?"

"Yes, Ichigo? What's up?"

"Come to bed no, babe?"

"Well, if I come to bed, we won't be sleeping. And if we continue with our activities, there'll be no time for other things."

"Yeah, whatever. Just come here."

"Ichigo, I have to go buy groceries. You're family is expected shortly."

"So what?" he pouts.

She walks to the bed, leans down and kisses him gently.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't be long." She smiles.

"Okay, be careful."

After Orihime leaves, he gets out of the bed, goes in the bathroom for a shower.

'_I'll ask her tonight.' He smiled to himself._

~0~

The doorbell rings.

'_Aaaah! That was some quick shopping.' He thought._

_._

_._

"ICHI-GOOOOO!" A flying kick knocked him off, he was on his ass.

"Oh, It's you, dad"

"Expecting someone else?" his tomboy sister Karin entered the house.

"Uh... No! Err… Yes… I thought it was Orihime."

"Where is Hime-chan?" the blonde sister entered the apartment with a box of sweets.

"Shopping." He turned to his father and asked "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Here" Isshin took out a black velvet box from his pocket and handed to Ichigo. "It was your Mom's. I'm glad that you finally man upped for asking her to marry you."

"Thanks for the ring, Dad." He smiled.

.

.

It was over an hour.

.

.

"Where the hell is she?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

His family was in the living room watching some random show on television.

He started panicking and dialed her number.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Argh! Damn It!"

He re-dials.

And again. And again.

He collects the keys to his car and walks out of the apartment in a hurry.

He calls again. No one picks up.

The thought of her, being in danger hits him. He searches for his spiritual pressure. It's fluctuating, No, now it's fainting.

~0~

A large crowd gathered around a car. The headlights broken. There is a huge dent on the passenger door. There is a girl fallen on the road. Everything on the road is red. Lots of blood. The body, not moving. Around the corner of the road, a car stops. The orange-haired man makes his way through the crowd. His eyes widens at the sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HASN'T ANYONE CALLED THE AMBULANCE?" He roars at the crowd.

He moves near the body. He stops. He realizes and NOW, He panics.

"Hime? Orihime?"

He turns the body to see her face.

It was Orihime, after all.

He picks up her body and rushes to the car. He speeds up and reaches the hospital.

~0~

It has been two days since Orihime was admitted in the hospital. The Kurosaki family waited patiently in the hallway for any sort of news.

Ichigo? He was going through hell all this while.

For the past 48 hours, he has been on her side. Clutching her hands. Pleading her to wake up.

'Why is she not getting up?'

'Please, baby. Get up. I need you.'

'Orihime… Please wake up. I ask you for nothing more.'

'Please…'

.

.

He held on to her hands and closed his eyes. Remembering what the doctor said.

"_We did manage to save her life… But I'm sorry; she might have a memory loss. For the time being she is in coma. I'm not sure waking her up forcefully is a good option. Let her take her time to wake up, okay? Keep patience, son."_

"_Memory loss? Does that mean_ _that… she won't remember me? Doctor? Is it so?"_

"_I'm afraid, but that is a possibility."_

_._

_._

_._

It has been 2 weeks. He is sits besides the bed on a stool. He watches her. He just hopes, she wakes up soon.

There is a movement. He frowns.

'_Did her thumb just move?'_

There is another movement. And he leaves no time for third guess and calls the doctor.

"Aaaah! So she finally decides to wake up. That's good." He smiles at Ichigo.

"Just come with me."

They enter the room to find a sitting Orihime with a concentrated look.

He looks at her and smiles. He stays out of the room and hears the conversation.

"Hello Miss Inoue. I'm your doctor, Ryuuken Ishida."

"Aaaah! Ishida-kun's father?" She asks.

"So, you do remember me?"

"Ofcourse! How can I forget you?"

Ichigo relaxes a bit, he is thankful that she hasn't lost her memory. He walks into the room.

Orihime's eyes widen and she blushes furiously.

"Ku…ku…Ku…Kurosaki-kun?"

"You could stop calling me that, already baby. How are you, feeling?"

"Baby? Uh… Kurosaki-kun… What are you doing here?"

He frowns. This is not normal.

"Orihime. You'd been in an accident. I brought you here."

"Accident? Oh Nooo! I am always a burden on you Kurosaki-kun. I'm thankful for saving my life again and again. I'm sooo sorry. I… I…" Silent tears escape from her eyes. "I'm just so sorry."

"It's alright, Hime." He brushes off her tears and smiles. "You are not a burden okay? We've been through this topic a lot of times. Don't bring it up, again."

"Hime? Uh… Did you just call me by my first name?"

He frowns at her again and turns towards the frowning Doctor.

"Yes, I'll check her up immediately."

Ryuuken sat on the edge of the bed and asked Orihime

"What's the last thing you remember, Inoue-san?"

"Uhm… Yes. I was watching laugh hour and eating my bean paste sandwich. Then I got up and completed my homework… Ochi-sensei gets super mad when we don't finish our homework. Right, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue-san. You think you are still in school?"

"But I am still in school. 10th grade. Even your son is in my class. Why are you asking me such questions?"

He doesn't respond but just stares at her with wide eyes. It would be a lie if Ichigo said that it didn't hurt him. It did, it did hurt him bad, very badly. 10th grade? They were not even together in 10th grade. He started liking her in 12th grade. They were together for 8years now. He wants to marry her. But she? She doesn't even remember him like that; the 10years of her life were now missing. She didn't remember their relationship. For fucks sake, they were living together now.

He swallowed thickly. He looked at the doctor and then at her.

"Ishida-san? Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"What… is going on Kurosaki-kun?" She frowned at him.

"Nothing. I'll be there in a minute, okay? There is some juice, on the side table. Drink up."

"Huh?" Before she could ask anything else, the two men left the room.

'_Was Kurosaki-kun this handsome before? He looks so grown up and so tall. His features… He called me Hime and baby. Does he like me too?' She covered her blushing face with her hands._

~0~

"Will her, will her memories ever come back again?"

"They can… yes. But we shouldn't be forceful here. The patient needs a lot of love and care. She can't be stressed. It can trigger other activities in her brain. It can be harmful for her. I suggest, whatever you do, just… be careful with her okay?"

"I understand that. But she doesn't remember anything we had. So… do you think I should leave her alone?"

"I don't think so. But uhm, she needs love and all the support she can get."

"Okay. I get it, I won't force anything on her."

"Ichigo, things will get better eventually. Just have some patience."

"Yeah, Thanks Ishida-san."

Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed. He walked into the room.

"So, how are you feeling now?" he tried to fake a smile.

"Uhm. What's going on Kurosaki-kun?"

"Call me, Ichigo. It's nothing bad, you just need rest. Sleep now. I'll be here, if you need me."

"Thank you… Ichigo-kun!"

He nodded and left the room to sit outside on the bench.

His head in his hands running through his orange locks.

'_She doesn't really remember me. Can I even go through this? _

_It's just too painful not to have her near me, in my arms. _

_But, she's finally awake. I guess, I don't have any other option.'_

~0~

"Inoue-san, you have lost 10 years memories of your life."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That…means that your brain was injured so badly in the accident that you lost memories. You are 25years old, not 15."

"25? But… but… I don't remember anything… How… why… Where is Tatsuki-chan?"

"Uryu and she are on honeymoon. They are updated with your health situation. Since they are out of the country, they can't make it in 2 days."

"Tatsuki-chan and Ishida-kun are married? Please ask them not to come here in between their honeymoon. I'm fine by myself. I can take care of myself."

"Hime, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here okay? I'll take care of you."

"No Ichigo-kun… I don't want to bother you with myself. You don't have to… You might have a girl friend, maybe a wife, and then there is your family… you don't have…to…"

"Don't worry. I'm here with my girl friend."

"You are?"

"Uh…huh!"

"Is it Rukia-chan?" She looked down to her lap, he being with some other girl, it hurts.

"No… silly!" He turned towards the doctor "Can I take her home?"

"Sure. I'll get the discharging papers. You just have to sign them."

"Yeah, thanks."

The doctor left the room.

"I'll pack your stuff, then we'll go home okay?"

"Home?"

"Uh… yeah! I'll explain when we get there okay?"

"Ichigo-kun…?"

"Yes, babe… I mean… Orihime… Uh… What's up?"

"I need to change…"

"Yeah, okay, get changed then…"

"Uh… could you go out for a moment?"

"Oh… right! Sorry!"

.

.

'_This is going to be difficult than I thought…'_

_._

_._

~0~

They drove to their place in silence. She gazing out of the window… thinking 'this feeling is overwhelming.'

He opened the door and ushered her inside.

She removed her slippers near the shoe-stand and enters the living room. Looking at the photo frames, she gasps.

"What… uh… do we live together?" she turned towards Ichigo.

"Yeah, you see, YOU are my girl friend."

"I am? Uh…" tears collected at the corner of her eyes "I'm soo sorry Ichigo-kun! I love you so much, I really do… but I don't remember being with you. Spending all this…" she moves her hands and points at a few photos "time with you… I'm so sorry. I know you are hurt… but…" tears flow uncontrollably.

Ichigo embraces her.

"Baby, it's okay… it's okay… You are fine. That is all I wanted. And of course the fact that you still love me. It's all I wanted to hear. We'll get through this, I promise." He stokes her hair and lets her cry into his chest. "I love you too, sweetheart. We'll get through this together, I promise."

She looks up at him. He gives a faint smile, wipes her tears.

.

.

He made it through the week, somehow.

"You took all the medicines right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Noo… no! You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep in the living room."

"Don't argue. You very well know, I won't allow it."

He asked her to lay down. She did. He covered her with a warm blanket and leant down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Orihime."

"Goodnight Ichigo-kun, Thank you for taking care of me."

He smiled and left the room.

.

.

Sleep didn't come to him after all, he was turning and tossing all night. Forget the uncomfortness of the sofa. Forget the annoying noises the crickets from some place near made, forget creaking noise made by the fan. He was used to all of this and it never bothered him. He hated sleeping alone. He has never slept alone in these past years. Having her in his arms somehow comforted him.

But all the thoughts in his head. Everything was such a mess. He couldn't help but wonder…

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Orihime, don't you even wonder about our past? Why haven't you asked me anything yet? Why are you so shy again? Do we really have to start all over? Do you love me like I do?'_

_._

_._

.

She can't help but force herself to remember the past 10 years. Something, ANYTHING! A few tears escaped her eyes. She forcefully closed them. Some blurred images, but then it was still a blur.

'_I'm sure Ichigo-kun is so hurt because of me. Just how many years have we been together? That photo in which he was looking at me and I at him, with so much love and compassion. The other pic in which I kissed him on his cheek and he looks so startled. The one in which we are in a beach. How shameless had I gotten wearing such indecent clothes in front of him. Should I ask him? No no no! I'll just hurt him more.'_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"No, Orihime. REST! You know what the doctor said right? Do not stress yourself. And don't worry, I won't be long. The store is just around the corner. I'll get your favorite ice cream okay?"

"Do you know my favorite ice cream?"

"Of course I know. We have been together for 8 years after all. I know most of your… I'm sorry… I'll be back soon, okay?"

He left the house.

She mouthed to herself, "Eight years? Yet, we are behaving like strangers. This is so heartbreaking. Ichi-kun…you are really so strong. Emotionally and physically both."

.

.

The whole memory loss thing had taken a huge toll on him. He has to try so hard to be in control around her. Not to let her know how frustrated he was getting. How not being close to her drove him crazy. His friends could say he was going through the roughest of times. This was worse than her being taken away to Hueco Mundo. Because she was so close but still seemed so far. He wanted to kick himself for letting out the 8years detail. He sighed and walked. He remembered all those times when they went out for evening strolls, hand in hand, catching glimpses of each other every few minutes, laughing together, kissing her when she blushed. Walking together to everywhere and anywhere. He never left her alone and she never wanted to be alone. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hairs.

'Be patient. You still love her. Just. Be. Patient.'

'_I've never felt so lonely. She was always there for me. She understands me. She loves me, she needs me right? Fuck it, who am I kidding; she was always better off without me. She doesn't need me. I need her. I. Just. Do. I am such a selfish person. Damn it! All this loneliness is giving me crazy ideas. I think I'll just beg her to sleep next to me. I don't want to be alone tonight… I don't like the way where my thinking is going… I should really blame this on my hollow. Idiot horse!'_

'**Hey now, king. That's just not fair.'**

'_Shut up. Everything is fair.'_

'**Stop PMSing. Tch.'**

'_Wha… argh! Fuck off!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey Orihime, I'm home."

She came running to the door.

"Aaaah! Welcome back, Ichigo-kun! How was the walk to the store?"

'_It sucked, 'cuz it got me thinking and I had these crazy ideas, I am just very desperate for you right now. Just please let me sleep with you tonight.'_

"What's wrong Ichi-kun? What's bothering you? You know…you can talk to me?"

"Naaah, don't worry about it. What did you do while I was gone?"

'_I just realized how deeply I love you and it wounds me to see you in this pain. I wish I can help. I wish I can talk about it and not hurt you anymore. I'm such a bad girl friend. Am I still your girl friend? We don't do any couple stuff. It's like you are just distancing yourself. I don't know why but it hurts. Hurts not to remember anything. I wish I could just go back in time.'_

"Uh… actually nothing! Shall we eat dinner?"

"Sure."

.

.

.

.

Just because they felt very awkward, Orihime switched on the Television for some sort of distraction. It was just empty noise. Both of them staring at the idiot box and deep in thoughts. Finally…

"Ichi.."

"Orihime…"

They both said it together and laughed.

"Well, you go first, Hime."

"Uh… I…I… I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

"For all of this… Seeing the photographs daily, reading your blog, going through my old stuff and the other text messages already in my phone… I just… just… realized what deep pain I've caused you. How I make you unhappy now. How… how… we lost those 8 years within no time… I understand if you want to leave me… I don't deserve you… You've done so much for me already… You've given so much time and love to me… I don't know how to repay you… And whenever I see you now, you wouldn't look me in the eye… when I see you… all I can see is that you're suffering and I'm the one who caused it… I just want you to be happy Ichigo…" She didn't realize she was crying while saying all of it.

"What you fail to understand is that I am happy. I never wanted anything than being around you. You caused nothing but happiness. I don't look at you because I don't want to invade your personal space. You need all the rest. And I can't control myself when I look at you. I need you, I want you. I miss you baby, I miss you so much… I hate sleeping there alone. I hate not being with you every single moment. I just… I love you sooo much Orihime. And repay me? Just marry me and bear me your whole life."

"Marry?"

"Uh… yeah! I do love you… and we are old enough… financially stable… I mean… you don't have to if you don't…"

"Yes!"

"Wha..whaaa…what?"

"Let's get married Ichi-kun!"

"Did the little blue men smack you when I was gone?"

She laughed merrily.

"Aaaaah! Riiiiight. You just proved that you're my soul mate. You're so funny Ichi-kun… My stomach's hurting…Hahaha.."

He laughed along with her.

The laughter died.

The air around them, tensed.

Soft brown eyes looking into deep gray ones.

He leant down and cupped her cheeks, their lips inches away. She let out a hot breath.

Before crashing his lips to hers, he mouthed. "I love you."

Her lips curved upwards and she replied "I love you too…"

.

.

~0~

So what if she didn't remember the 8years they were together, what if some things about him surprised her, they still had time to grow together, live all the firsts yet again. Live their love yet again.

Second Beginnings weren't that bad after all.


	4. You are the one, you always were

_**So I got this idea when I was watching an IH amv.**_

_**You know... when... you watch the video and next moment, booom - write about it, maybe. **_

_**I never really liked this song, but what the hell. **_

_**Ichigo and Orihime...are worth it :* :D **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Song : You belong with me.**_

_**Artist : Taylor Swift. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters and the song does not belong to me. I just borrowed them to torture them with my ever-so-active mind. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please excuse the mistakes. **_

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

.

"Kaa-san"

A gust of air blew past the two women, sitting on the bench.

"Mhmm." She continued reading her book.

"Could you keep that away?"

She closed her book and frowned at her daughter.

"What is it, Mako?" she asked.

"I need some advice."

"Is it regarding Rin-chan?"

"H-Hai…"

Orihime giggled, her baby daughter crushing on guys, just how fast did her kids grew up?

"Say, Mako… what do you want to ask?"

"Ano… Kaa-san… it's…"

"Don't feel shy, sweetie. You can tell me anything."

"It's not that Kaa-san… Eto… Rin and me, presently we are sharing a very good bond, like good friends…not nakama but still… I don't know… if I should confess to him…"

"Let me ask you a question." Orihime cleared her throat "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know."

"There, you have your answer… If you don't know, it's not love."

"H-how can you be so sure…?"

"Because… you'll know it's love when it is. It's been 2 years, ne?"

"H-hai…"

"You should know your feelings by now, Mako. If you are not in love with Rin-chan, stop chasing him."

"Stop chasing who?" a third voice asked.

"Ichigo!" Orihime jumped.

"Hey there, what are my lovely ladies talking about?"

"I was just telling our baby girl that…" she looked towards Mako who had a dreaded expression, understanding her fear, Orihime decided to cover up for her. "…that… we should stop chasing those pesky blue men who happen to misplace my bookmarks. I swear Ichi, they are creating lot of problems. I mean even before Snape reached the tower, Dumbledore died. I got the spoiler already." She pouted.

Chuckling at her enthusiastic imagination, he stretched out his hands to her.

She frowned at him. "What happened, Ichigo?"

"I thought to treat my wife with an ice cream; I saw a stall near the slides."

"Oh really?" She took his hands and got up. "Mako-chaaaan! Will my baby girl wait here for a while? Protect my book, ne? I'll be right back."

"Hai Kaa-san! Ja ne, Tou-saan!" she waved at her parents, now walking towards the ice-cream cart.

What a lively mother and loving father she had.

'Even after 20 of being married, they look so much in love.' She smiled.

Makoto Kurosaki, 18 years old attending her senior year at Karakura High was in love with Rin Yamada.

Was she?

She let her mind mull over her love-life. She asked herself a simple question.

'Will I ever be _that _happy and in love with Rin even after 20years, like my parents are?'

She found her answer.

'I am not in love. Thanks Kaa-san.'

.

.

.

"I thought I wouldn't get you alone"

"We are always alone in our room, Ichi."

"Yeah, where our 3 children give us so much privacy." He stated sarcastically.

"Mouu~… don't be like that now."

"Now tell me truthfully, what were you and Mako talking about? Is it that idiot of Yamada, again?"

"Rin-chaan is not an idiot. Don't be so mean." She scolded her husband.

"Yeah, whatever. So?"

"She just wanted some advice."

"Just tell me already, If my baby is seeing that jackass?"

"No. She isn't and I don't think she will, ever."

"That's good to know." He sighed in relief.

"She'll know when she's in love."

"I pray that happens after some 30years, when I'm on my deathbed."

She gasped, she hit on his chest, looked straight into his eyes with her teary ones.

"Don't ever say that again."

Gazing down at the love of his life, he brushed his fingers on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She broke the eye contact and hugged him, a little tightly.

"I wish we were young, I wish I could live this whole journey all over again with you." She murmured into his chest.

Stroking her hair gently, he said "I wish I hadn't been an idiot. It took me 5 girlfriends to realize I was in love with you."

She sniffed "You are worth the wait."

"I love you, Hime!"

"I know, thank you. T-Thank you for everything." She sniffed.

He pulled away to wipe the tear tracks off her face.

"I don't know how I still manage to screw things up when it comes to you."

Laughing at herself for being little emotional "You don't… I love you… I am grateful that you've stuck with me and bared my horrible cooking, my weirdness, my clumsiness, me being a cry-baby… I wonder why you never broke up with me. I don't deserve you."

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way round?"

"No." she kissed his scowling lips "I wouldn't change anything in our story. From being that friend forever to being your wife and mother of your children. Nothing."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead, "C'mon, let's get you that ice cream, I don't want Mako to wait for long."

"Ano…Ichigo… I don't think Tatsuki-chan appreciates you calling her your first ex."

"She was my very first girl friend."

"You both were just a couple of six years old."

"She used to touch me all the time"

"Beating you at Kendo doesn't count, Ichigo."

"S-shut up… she said she liked me, okay."

"Six years old, Ichigo."

"You're a minx, you know that?"

She giggled. "I love you very much, my hubby-chan."

"No, no, nooo. Don't go all fluffy on me now."

"But mommy wants to." She pouted.

"Daddy thinks that mommy should stop pouting like that."

"…"

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

.

.

.

.

It was beautiful day, she decided to take a walk.

She sat by the garden near the river. She laid back, closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander over the old days.

Before everything started.

Before she fell in love with him.

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

.

She impatiently banged at the front gate of the clinic, trying to hold back the new set of tears threatening to fall. She adjusted the man on her back.

"Stop banging, already. I'm coming!" came a voice from behind the gate.

The gate opened to reveal an orange colored hair boy.

His eyes grew wide and he reached by her side immediately.

"Hey… hold on…"

"P-Please… Help…" she whimpered.

Both youngsters supporting the body, tried to carry it inside the hospital.

"DAD! We have an emergency here!" he shouted.

The black haired man in his pajamas appeared.

He carried the body to the clinic room and asked his son to accompany the little girl.

"Will my oni-chan…" she sobbed "will he…be…"

Feeling awkward since he didn't knew how to comfort, he patted her head.

"There, there… My dad's not the best, but he'll do whatever in his reach to save your brother…"

She fell on the floor, curled into a ball and sobbed.

Feeling helpless, the boy knelt beside her. Fisting his hands, he desperately wanted to her stop crying. No one should ever feel such kind of pain.

His dad entered the room, he took the sobbing girl into his arms and he let her cry.

He murmured, low "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

The boy watched his ever-so- goofy father wearing a serious face trying to comfort the little girl. By THAT expression he understood, her brother didn't make it.

After two hours, an ambulance arrived to take the body away.

They put his limp body on the stretcher and took it away.

He watched, the little girl running behind it, still sobbing.

When the van drove away, she fell on her knees and released a painful mourn "Oniiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!"

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He wanted to take away her pain. He could feel his eyes tearing up.

His father let the girl stay the night in the clinic.

All through the night, he could hear her sobs. Her whimpers, her cries.

That night, he cried silently till he fell asleep.

The following morning, he saw the little girl wearing his pajamas and an old shirt.

She was smiling.

Her laugh echoed in his silent house.

He thanked his dad in his mind as he witnessed the warm smile.

Just like the one his mother possessed.

He saw her face fell and tears pricking yet again as one of her relative showed up.

Before leaving, the girl walked towards him.

He felt a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Arigato…"

"Gomen ne… I didn't do anything…"

"Ne, you tried to calm me down yesterday and also gave me your clothes."

"You can keep them…"

A rosy pink blush tainted her cheeks as well.

She bowed "H-hai! Arigato…"

"Yeah…"

"C-Could you tell me your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Kuroskai-kun…" she mouthed "Thank you for your hospitality, for everything."

"What's… your…"

"Inoue Orihime…"

"Inoue-san, you're welcome."

A voice called for her, she turned back and waved at them.

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun…" she smiled.

"Ja ne, Inoue." He gave her a crooked smile.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Our first meeting' she thought.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're on the phone with your girl friend, she's upset.**_

_**She's going off about something that you said.**_

.

.

"Rukia" he said, softly "It was just a joke."

"Excuse the humor factory, Ichigo. That wasn't funny."

"It's not my fault that you don't have a sense of humor."

"Say what?"

"You heard me."

"Renji thinks I'm quite funny."

"He just lies to you. Can't blame him, he is jealous of me for stealing you after all."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just shut up Ichigo. You are making me angry."

"Why don't you hang up then?"

.

.

The line goes dead.

.

.

.

_**I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night.**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music, she doesn't like.**_

.

.

.

The door bell rings.

.

.

"Coming!" came a cheery voice.

He smiled at her eagerness.

The door opened, she wears that same wide smile she always does when she sees him.

"Led Zeppelin?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Hey." He greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hi…Kurosaki-kun!" she greeted with a small blush "Come in."

He removes his shoes and follows her into the living room.

"Sorry to show up at this hour."

"No… it's fine." She smiled "Let me guess, another fight?"

"Yeah… she's driving me fucking insane."

"Don't say that, Kuchiki-san…she's different… a little...uhm… aggressive, if you may."

"Aggressive, my ass. She's just… Renji says I'm this and that all the time."

"What was the fight about?"

.

_**.**_

_**She doesn't get your humor, like I do. **_

.

.

"I joked about her brother. You know how he always is so upright and all."

"Yeah, I get the idea what you might have said." She giggled.

"You do, she doesn't. I don't think it's going to work out anymore."

"But you love her…"

"I like her, Orihime. Love is a very strong word."

"So what's the problem… work it out, Kurosaki-kun. You both will get through this."

"It's been fucking 3 weeks since we started dating and we fight all the time. I don't want a relationship where we fight all the time."

"So…what are you…"

"I don't know… she is… she's great…really…" he looked at Orihime; he said with a soft sad smile "she's just not for me."

"B-but…"

He cleared his throat "I'm gonna go now. Mom and Yuzu must be worried."

"H-hai. Say hello to Kurosaki-chan and your sisters. My greetings to your Otou-san as well."

"You should visit some time, you know. Old goat always keeps complaining."

"I'll stop by, some day…" she walked him to the door "Good night, Kurosaki-kun."

"Night Orihime."

.

.

.

She closed the door, slid down to her knees, dropped her head to her chest and let the tears flow.

.

.

.

Rukia and Ichigo broke up a week later.

.

.

.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Two months later, Riruka entered Karakura High. Her hungry eyes settled on Ichigo Kurosaki.

Next day, they were practically the gossip around the school.

.

.

.

_**Walking in the streets with you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I cannot stop thinking, this is how it ought to be.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He used to walk her home.

Tatsuki said he was an unnecessary self-appointed protector of the princess.

He was. He promised her he would protect her.

The three of them use to walk home together.

However today, Tatsuki couldn't make it.

It was just the two of them.

She couldn't help but think that this is how it should be, it's been two months since he broke up.

Maybe she should…confess…

Her train of thoughts was broken when he said something.

"I asked Riruka on a date."

"Y-You…"

"Yeah, the girl was throwing herself at me. I saved her the embarrassment and asked her. You know…since I'm the guy."

"O-Oh…you like her?"

"Don't know…"

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" he frowned at her.

"N-Nothing. I thought…you were getting over Kuchiki-san."

He snorted. "When I think about it now, I figured she always belonged with Renji… We still talk and I'm happy for her. I was over her the very next day when we broke up. It's easy when you know that you both were never a fit. We are…just good as friends…" he scoffed "Funny thing, we don't argue as much, now."

"That's good to know that you finally figured out your feelings for her."

"Yeah."

"Well, here I am." She stopped at the foot of her apartment. "Have fun, tonight, Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled.

"Yeah, Thanks Orihime." He gave her a crooked smile.

"See you, tomorrow." She called out, watching him walking to his house. He waved as acknowledgement of her goodbye.

.

.

.

Wasn't crying becoming her daily routine now? She lost him to another girl, yet again.

It's like he said, it's easy when you know you don't belong with each other.

You know that you were never a perfect fit.

'_But what happens, when you know that you do fit perfectly, Ichigo. _

_What happens when I know that you belong with me and no one else, Ichigo? _

_What happens when you cannot mend your broken heart? _

_What happens, Ichigo?' _she sobbed.

.

.

.

_**You gotta smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

They were here again.

In her silent apartment, he liked it here. It brought him peace and they could share secrets and talk.

He did most of the secrets sharing while she listened painfully.

But she laughs inside her head thinking _**"hey, isn't this easy?" **_

This… special bond she shares with him… She is just contended with being his 'Keep-all-my-secrets' friend. She wouldn't want to spoil it for the world. This was easy. Not complicated, like his relationships. This – their bond – was an escape for her, for him. She wouldn't want to burden him with her feelings. No. It was her biggest secret – the one, she never wanted him to know.

She looks at him thoughtfully, sipping her tea.

He frowns harshly at the table as if it committed some crime.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked at her and gave a reassuring fake smile.

But she knows, it's not the smile she wants to see, ever. She hates that smile.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Thanks for the tea." He muttered.

"Mhmm." She didn't know how to ask him. She didn't know if it would offend him. She never asked. If he wants to share, he would. Like fulfilling her silent request.

"We broke up." He answered as if knowing the question in her mind.

She gasped. "W-what?"

"You know, I'm an idiot like that. I seem to come to you only when I'm have fights and stuff." He looked at her. "But sorry, you can't help it, I feel comfortable only with you."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your break up."

"It's alright."

'_No, it's not! Where is the smile that I'm dying to see? She took it away with her.' _She scowled.

.

.

_**You say – you're fine, but I know you better than that.**_

_**Hey what you doing with a girl like that?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

He looked at her scowling face, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine, Orihime."

His laughter soothed her ears but that didn't let go of her anger towards Riruka who hurt him – who took away his smile. She knows him a little too well. She knows that he's anything but fine.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she said sadly, dropping her eyes to her lap.

"A messy break up. Man, how do I end up with chics who are wrong for me?"

.

.

.

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find **_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Just look for the right one."

"Right. I think I should give myself a break. Concentrate on studies instead. Get into college and stuff."

"That's a good plan, actually."

"Yeah, these past two months were a pain, ya know. Bearing all her tactics, hanging out with the cheer team."

"Uh-huh. Araa!~ I almost forgot, Congratulations mister captain." She teased.

Getting out of the gloom, he gave her a genuine smile "So you heard, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Tatsuki-chan told me."

"Thanks Orihime."

"We should celebrate your new captainship." She air fisted enthusiastically. "I know, how about we go to that ice cream parlor near the school? My treat to you and Tatsuki-chan."

"Shouldn't I be the one treating you guys?"

"No! The captain of the football team should just lay back and relax tomorrow."

He laughed at her cheering. How she makes a big deal about everything to cheer him up. That's Orihime for you. He knows, things will be easier. He scowled mentally at Riruka, questioning his relationship the princess sitting in front of him, ranting about some aliens and blue men.

Asking him to break off friendship with Orihime. Riruka had some nerve, didn't she?

Just how easily, Orihime made him forget about the jealous ex. '_Yeah, this is worth the messy break up' _He thought.

.

.

.

They passed high-school, went their different ways to college. But still made sure to meet once a month and catch up.

.

.

.

He met another girl, Senna.

.

.

_**She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. **_

.

.

He was meeting Orihime today. He was waiting at the coffee house near his dorm where they decided to meet up.

Looking at the figure, falling, running into people, bowing down to apologize, talking to herself about – that's right, about her blue men being a bit too notorious now a days. That, my folks is another shade of Orihime Inoue for you. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

He waved a hand at her.

"Kurosaaaaki-kuuun!" she waved back. "H-Hi…" she bent down to her knees, to catch her breath. "Sorry, I'm late."

"I got here just five minutes before you." He said, shrugging away her apology.

He ushered her into the coffee house, found a table at the corner near the window.

They both sat down. The waiter came to the table.

"Mocha for me and Green tea for him." She ordered.

"How do you know… I wanted green tea?" he asked, clearing not trying to cover the surprise in his tone.

"We've known each other for…7 years? It's only fair that I know."

.

.

_**Can't you see, I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yeah, I guess."

"So how have you been?"

"Good."

The waiter cut arrived with their beverages.

"2 tea spoons." She said.

The waiter pushed the mocha towards her side of the table. She murmured her thanks. The waiter kept staring at her, now with a blush. Ichigo saw the changes and he did not like it one bit. He wanted another waiter this instant; he would protect her from perverts, from boys in general.

She did not seem to notice how pretty, no that was an understatement, how beautiful she actually is. He's knows it. She is beautiful inside-out. He wants to protect that innocence, that particular purity in her. So anyone who wants Orihime has to go through Tatsuki or him.

He cleared his throat, the waiter placed Ichigo's cup to his side of the table and left.

"How are you, Orihime? How's college? Tell me everything."

Like thinking something deeply, she tapped her fingers on her chin, made her _thinking face _– what Ichigo refers it to – and exclaimed.

"Right. College, it's okay. I miss school though. It's good thing that Tatsuki-chan is in my college. But I miss hanging out with you too. There are some guys in my class who keeps asking me for coffees but you know my body-guard, right? She wouldn't even let them come near me the next time. Tee hee. Tatsuki is just silly like that. Very over protective."

"Hey, now. I'd be too. I wouldn't want those perverts anywhere near you."

"B-But… it's not like I would say yes to them anyway…"

"Hmm. So you miss me huh?"

Her face was on fire. She stammered out "N-Noo…I-I don't…"

"Liar. You just said you **miss** hanging out with me."

"I never…said that… you're hearing things…Kurosaki-kun… did the blue men get to you? Are they playing with your ear drums?"

"I missed you too, Orihime." He confessed. "And it's about time, you started calling me Ichigo."

"I couldn't…that's not my place…"

"Non-sense… I want you to use my given name."

"B-but…"

"Take your time. But I want you to call me by my name."

"I'll try…it's hard to break a habit…"

"I understand."

A comfortable silence settled between them. The only noise was Orihime sipping her Mocha and admiring it with the soft sounds she was making – Mmmm. – he never paid attention to that detail. Her words stuck in his mind – '_we've known each other for 7 years…it's only fair that I know' – _he cursed himself for not being a good friend. _FRIEND. _Right, her friend, nothing more.

He watched her amusedly. Smirked at the milk-moustache over her upper lips. Her pink tongue darting out of her lush mouth to lick that moustache. Damn. He couldn't help but stare. No wonder boys wanted her. Kicking himself, mentally for letting his mind into the gutter, he flushed slightly when she called out his name. He averted his gaze from her lips to her slightly-red face.

Idiot, he said to himself.

"You've got some cream over there." He pointed to the corner of her lips.

"Gone?"

"No…" he moved slightly to her side. "Here, let me."

His hands brushed the corner of her lips, a jolt of electricity passing through his system – her system – at the touch. They looked each other. His eyes into hers. He swore there was a galaxy in those gray eyes.

The touch. Right. There it was. That dead tension, that dead chemistry, he experienced five years ago when their hands brushed with each other.

That was five years ago. The only 'touching Orihime' memory he has. It came crashing down to his mind. He quickly retraced his hands away from her and apologized.

"So, anyways. How's uhm, Senna?" she dropped her eyes to her now-so-beautiful-cup.

"She's good, I guess."

"How are things going on? College?"

"Hmm, they give huge assignments, but I manage it anyway." He sipped his green tea "Things with Senna are steady. I don't want to rush it. Don't want to repeat those same mistakes."

"I understand." She took a sip from her cup.

"Tatsuki told me that you got a job."

"Yeah… I did… apparently my aunt stopped sending me money. I'd literally be broke if I didn't have my savings. So I got this job at the 24hour mart as a receptionist. It's so cool, Kurosaki-kun, people compliment me all the time. They make too much of me, I tell you. That's my weekend job and then there's Jii-san's little bakery a couple blocks away from my place. I have an evening shift there, for weekdays."

"Orihime that's too much pressure on you." He frowned, sipping his tea.

"But I've got to do, what I've got to do right? I have no parents and now with no one to pay for my finances, I've got to work… thank goodness, I got a scholarship for college. I… know… it's not much money…but I've to pay my rent…then there are different bills… then there's Kai to feed…"

"Kai?"

"Right… you don't know… he's the cutest thing ever. My Kai baby."

He gasped, his eyes wide, his whole body suddenly in a state of shock. Baby?

"Baby…?"

"Yeah… hang on… I've got his pic…"

He tried to connect the pieces. Did she adopt a child?

She shoved her phone in his face… "Look at him…"

"A puppy?"

"H-Hai…" she chirped "So cute, ne?"

"Sure."

Of course, she'd say cute things she possessed as her 'Babies'. Silly girl.

"What's the date today?" she asked.

"6th March, why?"

"Ohh… Kurosaki-kun… Happy anniversary…" she beamed at him.

"W-What? What anniversary are we celebrating? Our friendship?"

"No…silly… yours and Senna's 5 months anniversary."

"Crap."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's get out of this place and what do you say, we buy her some flowers and a pastry?"

"That sounds like a plan."

.

.

.

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. **_

.

.

.

She decided it's a waste of time to chase after him. It was time to let go. Senna was different. She was fun. She did not fight with Ichigo all the time. She did not pressure him into anything.

They walked towards the flower-shop, 3 blocks away from the coffee house.

There was Senna, walking hand in hand with another guy.

… Perhaps a little too fun…

.

.

.

Right, just when she started thinking maybe there are two people made for someone whom he belonged to. The universe proved her wrong.

.

.

.

"Don't need those flowers, now do we?" he commented and excused himself to confront his girl friend.

Senna started crying when both the guys left.

Orihime bowed her head down to his chest. She was tearing up, as well. Whatever did Ichigo do to them? Why such bimbos? **WHY? **They were lucky to be with such a gentle man with sharing his love. She was angry. As the time was ticking, she got furious.

She headed towards the crying girl.

"It's good that he broke up with you. You don't deserve a wonderful guy like him. Thank you for breaking his heart." She said and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

He didn't deserve this.

.

.

_**Been here all along.**_

_**So, why can't you see? You belong with me…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

If only he could open his eyes and see, she's right there wanting to hold him, support him, cheer him.

If only he could open his eyes to see she was **the one.**

If only he could open his eyes to see her. To see that's she's always, there.

If only…he could see…

He belongs to her, only her.

.

.

.

3 months later.

.

.

.

They met again at the same coffee house.

This time, he was complaining.

"Orihime… you… know…"

"Ichigo-kun… you shouldn't be so mean…"

"But seriously, her stupidity is overwhelming. It's only been a week, and she's all Ichi-baby. I mean. Sure, we are dating… but it's not official."

"Nel-chan is adorable."

"Yeah, right. It's not you who have to see her talking like a friggin' kid all the time."

"B-but…"

"Nel doesn't want ice cream… Nel doesn't want to do homework… Nel this, Nel that…" he mimicked.

That made Orihime laugh till she cried.

"Ichigo-kun is hilarious" she laughed again.

He decided that instant, he loved her laugh. He loved that he made her laugh so hard.

.

.

.

_**Have you just thought maybe… **_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He went back to his dorm room, his thoughts all about a certain auburn-haired girl.

He mindlessly picked his phone, went to contacts.

'It's over.' Was his last text.

.

.

.

He met his old friend.

He was glad for that little talk they had.

It gave him enough confidence to face the person he wanted to see, now.

.

.

.

_**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She rubbed her eyes, when she opened the door.

Who the hell show's up at **this **hour? Tatsuki-chan needs to know that sleep was pretty important to the princess.

But when she heard **that** chuckle, her sleep was long forgotten.

"Ichigo…? What are you doing…here?"

"I'm here to see you…"

"But we met this evening…"

"Yeah…but I missed you…"

"W-wha…"

"I'd really appreciate if you let me in…It's a little cold."

"R-Right…sorry… come in…"

"Thanks."

.

.

.

_**You're the one who makes me laugh**_

_**When you know, I'm about to cry.**_

_**You know my favorite songs.**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Orihime." He followed her to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Ichigo-kun?"

"Yeah…Sorry… I know…it's late…"

"Yeah, it is. You could have waited till tomorrow."

"There is always tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, there is."

"You don't want your tomorrow be something different."

"Tomorrow will obviously be different. It's Saturday, I don't have to work in the bakery."

"Not different, like that."

"Uhm… I don't understand."

"How well do you know me?" he asked.

Pouring milk into the tea solution.

She answered. "I think, I know you very well."

He rested beside the sink, looking at her face. He smiled slightly when she flushed looking at him.

"Let's play rapid fire." He suggested "You know till the tea is ready."

"That gives you 3minutes."

"It's long enough. And you know the rules, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Answering whatever comes to your mind."

"No cheating."

"Yes."

"Let's start. My favorite song?"

"The rain song."

"Movie?"

"Bad shield two. But I still don't know why…that…movie…"

"Sport?"

"Football."

"I hate…"

"When people misjudge you as some punk when you are the kindest person ever and when people call you berry-kun" she giggled.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She stated as it was something so obvious.

She clapped her hands to her mouth when she realized what she said.

"So Tatsuki was right…"

"W-What?"

"She told that you love me…"

"Yeah…like she loves you..."

"Orihime" he said sternly.

"I think you should leave, Ichigo."

"I broke up with Nel after our little meeting."

"W-…"

"Let me continue…" he took a long breath "All of those girls. Tatsuki, Rukia, Riruka, Senna and Nel… they were great… really… they are… I liked them all… I guess… it was just a mere attraction, maybe. I don't know. You… you have always been different… You stuck with me all through it… Seven years and you didn't say a word. Seven years, you bore my bullshit. Seven years, you listened. Seven years, you waited… Seven years, you… you… were there unconditionally loving me, caring for me. And I fooled around. Seven years, those seven painful years, you never said once that it pained for you to see me with someone else… Seven years, Orihime… I know that I don't deserve you… you're a goddess in disguise. I don't know how much I've hurted you through all these years… But I've realized why I never loved any of them, those girls. It was all along somewhere back in my mind because I was already in love. Already in love with that 12 year girl who showed up late night at the clinic. That 15 year girl who befriended me. That 16 year beautiful girl who was the school's goddess. That 16 year girl whom Yuzu and Karin refer as nee-chan. That 16 year girl who said It will work out with Rukia. That 17 year girl who said it's okay to cry once in a while. The 17 year old girl who cried with me when mom got sick. That 17 year old who never asked me about my break up with Riruka, who respects my privacy. That silly 17 year old girl who never knew that **she** is my privacy. The 18 year old who made me laugh, talking about her aliens, dreams and blue men. That 18 year old who made me smile ridiculously at our graduation ceremony. The one, who for - some reason thinks my scowls are funny. The 19 year old who thinks aliens will eventually invade the planet and carry the funny-scowl-man away with them, who has the craziest mind. That 20 year old who will want Mocha with wasabi cookies. The one with very interesting taste buds. The 21 year old who remembers my stupid anniversaries, who remembers what tea I like, who knows me in and out. The girl who sends shivers down my spine by just a simple touch. Who is so selfless that she gives me away to girls like Senna. Who encourages me to date Neliel. What she fails to know is that I'll never love any one of them because of one simple reason. They are not Orihime Inoue, because she is **the one. **She **always **has been the one I love, truly, deeply and maybe madly. It just took me time to realize it." He got to his knees, taking out a ring from his pocket. "I decided, no more fooling around. So, fuck the whole dating period, Will you marry me?"

She was already in tears because of his confession.

.

.

_**You belong with me…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

This fits.

They fit perfectly.

He opened his eyes.

He knows that she's there.

He knows that she's **the one.**

He…knows…that…he belongs with her.

So she decided to put him out of his misery with a single word.

"Yes."

.

.

.

They married after two years of his proposal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And you know, as they say, the rest is history.

.

.

.

~0~


	5. Every breath we drew was hallelujah

_**I heard this song by mistake.**_

_** However it irritated me at first didn't matter. :P**_

_**It's the cover of the original song by Leonard Cohen.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**So, here's the fifth song fic. :'D **_

_**It's a little short, comparatively.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Song: Hallelujah **_

_**Singer: Kate Voegele (Cover) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~0~ **_

.

.

.

He ended up here.

**Again.**

When it happened, how it happened, he did not know.

But it did happen and he was glad it did.

His feet happened to have senses of its own it seems. Whenever he heard it, he'd dumbly walk towards _her. _

He would watch her play the old abandoned piano on the fifth floor of the school. The grand piano that resided in the old music room. They said it was too huge to move, so they abandoned it.

No one ever knew about it. But he knows that she found it when she was mindlessly roaming in the school.

She told him that the musical elves who happened to show up at that very time forced her to play the piano. She wouldn't want to upset those magical creatures, now would she?

He vaguely remembers that the first time when he heard was when he had just slayed a hollow. He hid his body on the fifth floor; he heard this sound that caused him to look for the source.

And he saw _her._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Well, I heard there was a sacred chord. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The curtains were closed, only a thin ray of sunlight entered the room and fell upon her.

Imagine the sight and hopefully you'd get what he meant.

With her long fingers moving oh-so-swiftly, humming quietly with the music she played, pressing the black and white keys so gently.

.

.

_**But you don't really care for the music, do ya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was never the music.

**Never**.

He would never admit it loudly, but he loved watching her. Watching her while she wore this serene expression when she played. The one that no one but only him had ever seen. He was sure that Tatsuki didn't even know that Orihime played any instrument.

But it bought him happiness that way, it was their thing. Something that lead to _this _special bond.

She was startled when he caught her. She told him that it was something Sora taught her. But she decided never to open those gates, those memories again.

But Ichigo motivated her and urged her to play.

So, she did. She did it for Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki-kun would always meet her after school hours.

They used to sit in the music room, talk about soul society, hollows, school among other things and then compiled with his silent wish by playing her music.

This was their secret.

This way she got closer to Kurosaki-kun and she was thankful for it.

.

.

.

One fine day, he decided he wanted to learn.

It was just his foolish self trying to make a move on her.

He realized how much he had grown to like the healer.

It had been over 3 months with all the music room play-dates.

He wanted to ask her out but he doesn't have the courage.

But then, he found Rukia's shoujo manga lying in his desk. There was something about how to get your crush to touch you.

Yes, he had a crush on Inoue. And he saw himself as a possible suitor.

He is attracted to her and he can protect her. They talk as well, so they are like best friends.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Well it goes like this:**_

_**The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kurosaki-kun. Don't get embarrassed, it's just me. Now come on, sit." She patted the spot beside her again.

"Inoue, it's not that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's absolutely okay, Kurosaki-kun."

"If you say so."

He sat beside her.

"Okay, so finally the blue men convinced you to play the piano?"

"Uh-huh. The creator of blue men, sure did. He told me to go to this girl if I wanted to learn."

She blushed.

"So… you want me to teach you?"

"Yes, Inoue."

"O-Okay…"

She took a deep breath.

She played 'Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti'

With a very serious face, she turned to Kurosaki-kun "This is just the basic, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hai."

.

.

.

He could hear his hollow snickering in the back of his head.

What a sissy his king was. Tch. Didn't even know how to play the damned instrument.

.

.

.

"No… no… not like that…"

She took his hands in hers, she missed the shocked look Ichigo gave her, she missed the incredibly red blush he had.

She turned his hands so that her palms were on the back side of his.

Her fingers outlined his, one finger of hers on his.

She moved a little closer to him and pressed the keys.

He admitted that he liked **her touch**, her soft hands on his.

She was so indulged in the activity; she didn't bother what she was doing. It made her another person. A person **only he** knew.

So he let her teach and enjoyed the touch silently.

Oh he could take liking to learning piano if she was the teacher and especially if she taught like this.

.

.

.

So they met every day, he learnt something daily; he grew closer to her with every passing day.

Soft music echoed after hours.

.

.

.

One day.

It didn't.

.

.

.

It happened on a fine summer day before graduation.

It happened when she taught him a new lesson.

It happened when she didn't pay attention to the music anymore.

It happened when her breath hitched at the closeness.

It happened when their eyes met and did all the talking.

It happened when he leaned forward.

It happened when she leaned forward.

It happened when their lips met and music died in the background.

.

.

.

He slanted his mouth and took her into another deep kiss.

His hands cradled her head and his fingers lost themselves somewhere in her russet hair.

She whimpered against his lips. He pulled her closer by her waist to sit on his lap.

She bent backwards to give him access to her throat.

Her hands hit the piano, a very disturbing tune made itself known.

She gasped and broke the kiss.

Both panted.

Looked at each other.

He snorted and she giggled.

.

.

.

_**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof.**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof.**_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Thank goodness for the summer break.

He could finally visit her in Kyoto now. He took the evening train.

It was a surprise for her. He was going to spend his holidays with his girlfriend.

They've been seeing each other for a year now.

His college was 2 hours away from Kyoto where Orihime lives – now.

They'd see each other every weekend.

But they're students so - college, assignments, extra lectures, exams and then there are always hollows and his duties in the way.

All of it made perfectly clear to them that **'this won't be easy.'**

.

.

.

She lived eight blocks away from the station.

He sensed her spiritual pressure. She was at her home. That's good.

Really good. He checked his pockets.

He let out a sigh. So_ it's _still there.

He'd need it.

.

.

.

His feet took him to her. He could literally smell her. Her smell, it was unique and so natural.

He slid the silhouette door sideways. He tip toed into the roof near her open bath.

.

.

.

It was like Rukia punching his soul out of his body. It was like him fighting against his hollow.

It was like she fucking knocked him down with her hard head.

But then she did knock all his breath out of him.

He mentally clicked his girlfriend pouring water on herself. He mentally clicked her head falling and her wet hair sticking to her naked back. He mentally clicked her rubbing soap over her shoulders.

He mentally captured her beauty in the moonlight.

He mentally kicked himself for getting caught while gawking at her.

"I-Ichigo?" she addressed, slightly flushed.

"Uh… I thought to surprise you… Uh… Hi Orihime…"

Her whole body flushed to the deepest shade of red.

He shook his head, smiled a little to himself.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the laundry basket where her clothes laid.

He looked at her.

"Won't mind if I join in, right?"

She averted her gaze and nodded, still blushing profusely.

He snorted and undid his pants.

He climbed into the tub; she shifted to give him room.

He spread his legs and she settled herself between them.

She stretched her legs; she rubbed her toes against his calves.

His hands wrapped her torso and pulled her back.

She grinned when his hands slid her wet hair to one side and he settled his face on her bare shoulder.

His breath tickled her neck.

She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. "Ichigo…" she murmured.

"I missed you, Orihime." He said in a low voice.

His hands travelling all over her body.

"I did too, Ichigo."

"It's a good thing that this is in a very private area of the roof. I'd be damned if anyone saw you."

"Mhmmm."

He bit her ear and blew hot air in her ears.

"I'd really hate that, Hime." He said huskily.

"I-Ichi…"

His wet fingers went to her chin; he tilted her head towards him.

He gave her a crooked smile.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" he asked.

Deciding that he'd accept her answer in his mouth, he leaned for an impatient kiss.

He bit her lush bottom lip, darted his tongue over it. He licked her upper lip and entered her mouth to taste her.

Sweet mother of god, God bless her for eating chocolates before deciding on a bath.

He sucked her tongue into his mouth. Like he wanted to savor the eaten chocolate.

Her nails dug into his thighs.

He broke off the kiss.

"I-Ichigo…" she panted.

He palmed her breasts, gently squeezing them and dropping wet kisses on her neck.

She felt his erection twitch in response.

She squirmed torturing him further. He pinched her hardened nipples.

Her hands traveled from his thighs to his upper thighs. It just stopped where he needed her hands desperately.

So in return he bit a very noticeable place on her neck, knowing how she hated hickeys.

He smirked at his work.

That caused her to stand up abruptly after gasping at him.

She stepped out of the tub and glared at him. Her eyes saying '**You're gonna pay for this, Mister.'**

He blew her a kiss and stood up to take his leave. He looked at her playfully replying '**Oh, you're on, baby.'**

.

.

.

_**She tied you to her kitchen chair **_

_**She broke your throne, she cut your hair **_

_**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

"God…argh… Orihime stop… Fuccckkk!" he hissed.

She took him fully in her mouth.

"Ugghh…H-Hime…"

She licked the tip of his erection and tasted him in her mouth.

.

.

.

"That's what you get for marking me." She smiled.

"You didn't have to tie me." He growled.

.

.

.

_**Oh baby, I have been here before**_

_**I've seen this room, I've walked this floor **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The last year of college.

.

.

He asked her to close her eyes and he blindfolded her with a silky cloth.

She knows they were driving somewhere.

Maybe forest? Maybe he rented a room for the weekend near some remote onsen?

"Ichigo… Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise."

"B-But…" she pouted.

He chuckled. "Won't be that long. A little patience, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

.

.

.

She took his hand and stepped out of the car.

She heard him fumble with the keys.

Still, keeping her eyes closed after he undid the blindfold, she breathed the aroma of scented candles, she stepped into the room and compiled with his order.

Her eye lids opened very slowly. She looked around, she knows this place. How can she not?

She knows this town, of course she does.

This is her apartment. This is Karakura. This is her home.

This is where she grew up. This is where Sora raised her.

This is where she met Ichigo.

This is where… she fell… in love with him.

.

.

He stood by the door; he tilted his head and let a smile cross his features.

He observed her.

She moved across the room touching her old shelf, her old wall hangings.

She traced her hands on a photo. A photo of hers and Ichigo's.

She turned around to look at him, to embrace him, to show him how much she appreciated it.

She walked to where he stood.

A tear escaped her eyes.

"I love you. I really do. I love you so much, Ichigo. Thank you. Thanks for everything. This… I am really short of words…" she hugged him tightly and let the happy tears flow by.

"I'm really glad, you like it." He stroked her hair.

.

.

.

_**You know I used to live alone before I knew ya. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"We…uh… live together?"

"Uh-huh."

"No, Ichigo…you don't have to do this for me…"

"But I do want to live with you…"

"But… I'm a pretty bad roomie. I can bore you pretty easily."

"That's okay, I can think of some fun activities." He teased.

"I cannot even cook you a proper meal."

"Doesn't matter. I can."

She flushed. "B-But… your family?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't they want to live with you…? I'd just burden you… Ichi… I can really live alone."

"Orihime. They've been living without me for 2 years now. I'm sure they can manage on their own. It's not like we'd be in different town. College is going to end in a month. We can come back to Karakura to our friends… family… Apart from that I've already bought this house."

"You bought my old apartment?"

"Uh-huh… I thought it'd make you happy…"

"I am…"

"So it's settled then. After graduation, you and me in this house?"

"H-Hai…"

.

.

.

_**Well maybe there is a God above**_

_**But all I've ever learned from love **_

_**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"What do you mean by that Rukia?"

"It means that Soul Society needs to arrest her."

"You know this is Orihime, MY HIME, MY WIFE we are talking about, right? She wouldn't hurt a fly. Why do you need to arrest her?"

"Some call her monster, some call her God. It's just fair she needs to be under surveillance."

"I thought she was your friend."

"She is, Ichigo."

"I thought I was your friend, she's pregnant for heaven's sake. Lay a finger on her, I swear, I really do swear I'd go monstrous on soul society. And trust me; I wouldn't give a fuck even if it was you whom I have to go against. Do yourself a favor and try not to contact me, ever. And same goes to all of the soul society."

"Ichigo…" she gasped.

"I say it again. Lay a finger on my wife and you're doomed. You all have to go through me to get to my wife and baby. Leave Rukia. NOW."

Without a single word, she left.

He drew out a harsh breath. This is fucked up. How can he go against the Gotei 13? They were supposed to be on the same side.

But he needs to protect Orihime. Now of all times.

He wouldn't let her go through another Hueco Mundo. He'll protect her and his baby.

.

.

.

.

Kenpachi and Byakuya kept him busy while they took Orihime away by force.

All the captains were present to watch him go through hell.

They saw the way his hollow started to take over his body.

Something black rapidly filling his left eye. His eye color turning from brown to golden, bits of a mask forming at the end of his chin.

They know if they took her away – even when she struggled and cried 'Ichigo' continuously – but they still had no mercy and dragged her away against her will – _he'd_ make them regret it.

.

.

.

The beast inside him only knew to kill. He needs raw blood and he needed it now. He needs to save his queen and her child.

Ichigo willingly merged with his hollow.

.

.

.

_**And it's not a cry that you hear at night **_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light **_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.**_

.

.

.

Her hairpins are part of her soul.

Her hairpins are like zanpakto.

It's a part of her being.

So what happens if they are being destroyed?

Will she die?

She might.

Or perhaps, she'll just lose her powers?

When she asked Ukitake-san, a few years ago, she was told that there is a possibility that she might actually disappear.

When she told Ichigo her existence would actually be erased if she gets killed. She wouldn't even be able to live in Soul Society. He did not talk to her for two days.

.

.

.

She'd only live once.

**Not five times.**

**No five life times.**

But just _**one love.**_

.

.

.

When the head captain took captive of her hairpins and 'accidently' crushed them, she started to fade away.

Ichigo wouldn't be able to hold his baby. She cried silently and mentally apologized to her husband.

She recalled the happy memories.

Her last words_** 'I love you, Ichigo'** _were** responded** with a_** piercing shrill roar.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hallelujah… Hallelujah… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~0~

.

.

_**A/N: I know the ending is a bummer. **_

_**I really don't like killing off Hime-chan, forgive me if it pisses you off. :'( **_

_**I was in a very angsty mood when I wrote it.**_

_****__**Pleasedonthateme.:( **_

_**Huh huh huh.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**On a different note, DUUUDE! :o **_

_**Yachiru's Shikai *_* **_

_**Yay! Finally seeing her fight for the first time :'D **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Laters, perhaps? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
